libraryofmetzofitzfandomcom-20200214-history
Energy Current
Discipline: '''Psychokinesis text; '''Level: Gambler 5, kineticist 5 'Display: '''Visual; see text '''Manifesting Time: '''1 standard action '''Range: '''Close (25 ft. + 5 ft./2 levels) '''Target: '''Any two creatures no more than 15 ft. apart '''Duration: '''Concentration, up to 1 round/level '''Saving Throw: '''Reflex half or Fortitude half; see text; '''Power Resistance: '''Yes '''Power Points: '''9 Your body’s psionically fueled bioenergetic currents produce an arc of energy of your active energy type (cold, electricity, fire, or sonic) that targets a creature you designate as the primary foe for 9d6 points of damage in every round when the power remains in effect. Energy also arcs off the primary foe to strike one additional foe that is initially within 15 feet of the primary foe, or that subsequently moves within 15 feet of the primary foe while the duration lasts. Secondary foes take the same damage that the primary foe takes in every round while the duration lasts. Should either the primary or secondary foe fall to less than 0 hit points (or should a target completely evade the effect with a special ability or power), or should the primary foe move out of range of the effect, the ''energy current’s arc randomly retargets another primary and/or secondary foe while the duration lasts, depending on which foe or foes can no longer be targeted. Targeted foes can move normally, possibly moving out of range of the effect, but each round they are targeted and remain in range they must make a saving throw to avoid taking full damage in that round. Concentrating to maintain energy current ''is a full-round action. If you take damage while maintaining ''energy current, you must make a successful concentration check (DC 10 + damage dealt) to avoid losing your concentration on the power. The save DC to halve the damage for the secondary target is 2 lower than the DC for the primary target. * ''Cold: ''A current of this energy type deals +1 point of damage per die. The saving throw to reduce damage from a ''cold current ''is a Fortitude save instead of a Reflex save. * ''Electricity: ''Manifesting a current of this energy type provides a +2 bonus to the save DC and a +2 bonus on manifester level checks for the purpose of overcoming power resistance. * ''Fire: ''A current of this energy type deals +1 point of damage per die. * ''Sonic: ''A current of this energy type deals –1 point of damage per die and ignores an object’s hardness. This power’s subtype is the same as the type of energy you manifest. '''Augment: '''You can augment this power in one or both of the following ways. * For every additional power point you spend, this power’s damage increases by one die (d6). For each extra two dice of damage, this power’s save DC increases by 1. * For every 4 additional power points you spend, this power can affect an additional secondary foe. Any additional secondary foe cannot be more than 15 feet from another target of the power. '''Special: '''A kineticist does not need to select an energy type for this power when he gains psionic focus. He may choose the type of damage at the time the power is manifested. Category:Source: Ultimate Psionics